Hammocks are an ever popular form of outdoor, leisure furniture. Hammock stands are a convenient means of supporting a hammock, since they are readily mobile (as contrasted to trees or posts). But one problem with hammock stands, is their bulk; they are quite large because they need to extend substantially beyond each end of the hammock and have lateral foot supports that extend to or beyond the sides of the hammock.
In commerce this bulk is a particular problem, because manufacturers and merchants making and selling hammock stands require large containers to package them and considerable space to store them.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved hammock stand comprised of a plurality of tubular members similar in dimension, which can be disassembled for storage or shipment in a relatively small container. Other objects and advantages will be apparent to one skilled in the art, and are inherent in the spirit of the invention as expressed in the appended claims.